Mallory Book (Earth-616)
Ms. Utah, Ms. Book, Mal, Miss Mallory, Chairwoman Book | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Timely Plaza and Atlas Towers, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Brigham Young University, Provo, Utah | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lawyer | Education = Graduate degree from Brigham Young University | Origin = Human lawyer specializing in superhuman law | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Juan Bobillo | First = She-Hulk Vol 1 1 | Overview = Mallory Book is a barracuda lawyer with supermodel looks. She's known as "The face that never lost a case." | HistoryText = As a young woman, Mallory Book won the "Ms. Utah" competition. She went on to graduate magna cum laude from Brigham Young University and served as a senior editor of the BYU Law Review. ]] Book eventually moved to New York City and was hired by Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway specializing in legal services covering all aspects of superhuman law. While working for GLK&H, Book achieved the record for the longest string of courtroom victories, a fact that won her the title "The face that never lost a case." As part of the GLK&H team, Book tried or settled cases against Doctor Strange and Yellowjacket. Unfortunately, Book's courtroom winning streak ended when she lost a case defending Hercules against Constrictor. After GLK&H hired Jen Walters, Book and Walters had an on-again-off-again rivalry/friendship. Book was one of the many GLK&H employees injured during Titania's attack on Timely Plaza. Mallory was severely injured during the attack, and took several months to fully recover. During her recovery, Awesome Andy secretly assisted her with her physical training and began to develop a crush on her. Following the rebuilding of Timely Plaza, GLK&H came under the supervision of Artie Zix and began defending supervillains. Book successfully had her case defending Boomerang and Ox against Young Avengers Stature and Vision. Although Mallory was starting to develop a crush on the Two-Gun Kid, she came under the influence of Starfox's powers forcing her to fall in love with Awesome Andy, reciprocating his feelings. Embarrassed by her brief tryst with Awesome Andy, Mallory pursued her authentic desires to begin a relationship with the Two-Cun Kid. ]] With her reputation bruised, Book took on a case defending The Leader. Book successfully freed The Leader under the argument that his villainous actions were all under the influence of Gamma Radiation. This high-profile win brought Book notoriety and a huge influx of win clients to GLK&H. Because of this, Book was offered the partner seat that previously belonged to Holden Holliway. While working together on a case defending Dark Art, She-Hulk lost control and attacked their client leading to her being disbarred and fired from GLK&B. Three month later, She-Hulk asked Mallory to came Allentown in Pennsylvania to represent her client Larry Ryan. At some point, Mallory became the chairwoman and leader of Fourth Wall Enterprises and started plans to destroy She-Hulk. Impressed by her work with Freeman Bonding Incorporated, Book reached out to She-Hulk to help her regain her law license and offer her a position at GLK&B. She-Hulk turned down the offer, but because Book was impressed by her actions, she cancelled all of Fourth Wall Enterprises' plans to destroy She-Hulk. Mallory Book reached out to the Spider-Girls to offer her legal assistance in suing Teri Hillman. Mallory Book was seen with a disguised Mystique in a bar in the Lowtown neighborhood of Madripoor. However, no other details about this endeavor are known. | Powers = | Abilities = * Mallory Book is an excellent lawyer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mormon Characters